


Nothing Else Matters.

by PassionPhantom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean Misses Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Grieving Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, I Don't Even Know, Love, M/M, Season 13x03 coda 'ish', dean hates jack, i was just writing..., lol, my first coda thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: 'Cas is gone…really gone.' Dean thought as he continued to move. 'He’s not coming back so just forget about it…. forget about him. It’s over. He’s dead.'





	Nothing Else Matters.

     Dean pummeled his way inside her. A random hook up from a bar. He was trying to forget it all. Trying to be free. But all Dean could think about was Cas.

           ' _Cas is gone…really gone.'_ Dean thought as he continued to move. ' _He’s not coming back so just forget about it…. forget about him. It’s over. He’s dead.'_

     Dean didn’t hear the woman’s moans or feel her touch. Her kiss was meaningless and the sound of her voice was annoying. Dean wanted to forget. To get lost in it all. The drunken nights and the women. He threw himself into it as soon as he had the chance. He just wanted to get away from it all. From Sam. From Jack and the thought of Cas burning on the pyre.

     When it was over, the woman, a beautiful brunette with bright blue eyes, smiled and made small talk….and it irritated Dean so he told her immediately to leave.

     Sitting alone in the motel room He thought to call Sammy. Check and see if he is ok. Make sure nothing has happened with the devil’s kid. But Dean wouldn’t reach for his phone. His arms limbs were too heavy and he honestly didn’t want to hear from them. He didn’t want to know what they were doing. He could care less. Especially about Jack.

     He took everything away. He took Cas. And there was no use in fighting it. Cas was gone. Forever. And It wasn’t until Dean got up out of the bed when it happened…. When It hit him. When it came to him in a wild rush. The screaming. The shaking. The cursing. The begging the pleading and weeping. The prayers to God to bring Cas back.

     Nothing else mattered and his prayers didn’t work. Mindless and in rage Dean got up and began to destroy the motel room. Smashing the TV, the mirrors and punching the walls until his hands were bloody. Until he was shouting Castiel’s name over and over. Screaming until he lost all of his voice. Until he became faint.

     “I needed you…I loved you. I loved you so much Castiel. God please. Oh God please…Give him back. Give him back to me. Somehow. Cas please…come back.”

Dean dropped to the floor crying. Feeling the soreness of his heart beating.

Nothing was happening.

Nothing was changing.

Cas wasn’t coming back.

There was no way for him to come back and the dangerous thought hurt Dean more than the open wounds on his hands.

So he lied there on the floor…tears falling down his face as the hours passed.

* * *

      Little did Dean Winchester know that Castiel could hear his cries as he fought through the dark realms of the Empty. Cas fought with all his might to come back and nothing else mattered more to Castiel than to finally be with his love.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wanted to write in one sitting to challenge myself. Hope you guys enjoyed reading and are also enjoying the 13th season of SPN <3 ( O u O)


End file.
